


Broken Boy and his Partner in Crime

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Addiction, Death, Drugs, F/M, Grief, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Part Two to Little Red-<br/>(WILL HAVE TRIGGERING CONTENT) Patrick hasn't been the same since Pete died. He's lost interest in most things, he's never really happy anymore. He lost his partner in crime, and it's made him broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. I don't know how to go about this, I've never had a journal before. Well, I did when I was really young. Last time I did this was before I joined the band. Anyway, hi. I feel like this would be the best way to vent, I've got no one in the real world I can trust. So, I guess this is what's gonna be normal for me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. It's me. I didn't mean to make that sound like a song, but anyway. I've got a few things I'd like to get out. I've been really depressed lately. I miss Pete, but then again, who wouldn't miss their best friend if they died. Maybe a sociopath, I dunno. Anyway. I just really need comfort right now. I've got nobody I can tell, Elisa wouldn't understand and poor Declan is only a baby. I'm just having a really tough time right now. I don't know how people deal with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me again. I'm not very good at this. I'm not really accustomed to sharing my feelings in any way to be completely honest. Anyway, I saw a memorial to Pete in the guitar store today. I went to get some more picks and they had his picture and a goodbye to him on the wall next to the display where they held his Squier basses. I almost wanted to break down but I made sure I held it in. I couldn't cry in the middle of the store like that. That's a home or bathroom thing, you can't just break down and cry anywhere, you know? Anyway, I need to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. I'm back again. Everyone is talking about Pete's death. Even the Kardashians are, which I don't understand. Then again we did meet Kim a couple times. It's a shame they only talk about you after you're gone though. That's the only time people care. Someone even played I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea on the radio, which I don't understand how they got that song. Then again, Pete didn't exactly erase it completely. You just can't get it on an album anymore. His actual funeral is this week, I feel like I'm gonna cry like a baby. One can only be sure when It happens. I'll write later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. There's memorials of Pete everywhere now. It's starting to make me sad. He never got this much recognition in his lifetime, it's so dumb they're only acknowledging him now. I garuntee that in a few weeks they'll have forgotten. It makes me sick. We should remember the great for who they were, not say we care for about a week then move on to the next celebrity drama. People of today are disgusting.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hello its me again. There's a Twitter tag now of course, and for some reason they're mentioning Pete in their posts. Its dumb, he can't see them. Meagan is also grieving, but I don't think it's real. She looks like she's faking. Then again I could be wrong. Right now I'm writing the darkest lyrics I've ever written. I've been depressed before, but that was only mild. This...this is just so much worse...I haven't really gotten out of bed much, and Elisa seems pretty worried. She makes sure to bring me food and things though, no matter how many times I've not eaten it. She's so good to me, I got really lucky. Sometimes I think that I should focus on what I've got that's good and not what I've lost...I've got a son, a beautiful wife, another baby on the way...I dunno, it just doesn't seem as nice with the fact that Pete isn't by my side anymore to coach me through it. He's been married, what, three times now? He was really experienced in this. He was a really great wingman.


	7. Chapter 7

Today has been pretty suckish. I haven't eaten much, but I guess it's good for my figure so I'm not really worried about it. Declan is going to my mom's because her and Elisa don't want him to have to witness me like that, that and the fact that they want me to be able to grieve and not have to deal with him. They said he's gonna be there until I'm feeling better. I've lost two of my boys. I miss Pete so much, you know? He was my best friend. He meant everything to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I'm back. I've been pretty pissy lately. The producers are already having auditions for a new bassist. Heartless bastards. They can't even give us- well, me a chance to make piece with it. Its pissing me off. This entry is so short, I don't really care at the moment though. I hate everything right now. I'm gonna go write some lyrics and hope they don't choose anyone for the band yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. It's been quite long, my friend. Well, a day, but still. Pete's been gone for a couple weeks now. Is it bad that I miss him this much? Nah, it can't be. He was my best friend. We were inseparable for fifteen years. Honestly man, even during the hiatus we were close. He was the world to me. Pete meant so much to me. And God, he was so damn fragile...With losing Soren, I knew he could've broken any moment...I just- I just didn't think it would be right then. It had already been three years, I thought that it'd at least be earlier than that...I guess I just thought there wasn't a chance of it happening anymore...I could've been there for him...but I wasn't. If only I knew...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. It's been seventeen days. I miss him lots. Pete meant everything to me, yknow? We were like two peas in a pod. We balanced eachother out. Hate to reference my own album, but it was a folie á deux. He made me just the right amount of crazy, and he often times told me I kept him just the right amount of sane. We were two minds as one. You couldn't have one without the other. That's how close we were. I can't have that anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hi hello! It's been eighteen days, I'm in the best mood I've ever been in! I visited Pete's house, and I found some Ativan in his cabinets. It was three full bottles, that's enough to last me a while. Oh man I've got so much energy right now. Why didn't I think about happy pills earlier?


	12. Chapter 12

Nineteen days, boy I miss him. I found a few other things in his cabinet that I might try out. And I'm also gonna meet up with this kid named Jake, he's part of Elisa's family and he's got some things that may be able to help me. I mean, it doesn't take all the pain away but it does make me less sad. So I'm sticking with this.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hello how are you? I got a gram today and holy shit I feel great. I'm writing songs a lot faster and I've got so much energy. I mean yeah there's the nosebleeds and such but that's not very suspicious, I just told the guys I was having trouble with my sinuses and that I'd be fine. I'm so much happier now, I should've done this sooner!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey hey! Twenty days, it's been an okay week so far! I miss him lots but I'll be okay! I visited his grave today, he and Soren are right next to eachother. Its quite beautiful, they finally get to be together. I'm happy about that. They deserve eachother.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey hey hey! Today I'm gonna go for a ride downtown. Its relaxing to be in the car for some reason, a mixture of that and the bars and you've got the best feeling. I haven't got much to do since we aren't releasing the album yet. The album is called Sad Balloon, its going to be great.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there, do you know anyone who can help me out with all this? I'm already almost out if bars AND blow, Elisa caught me and flushed most of it. She thought she flushed it all but I hid a little in the soundhole of my acoustic. Nobody worries about my guitar, and I'm glad about that. But I need to find a dealer soon.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm feeling...Null. Empty. There's nothing inside me right now...I've been having my ups and downs but this is the worst downer...I don't even know why I decided to write...


	18. Chapter 18

I miss him...


	19. Chapter 19

He can't hear me, can he? Pete, can you hear me? I miss you, Pete. I miss you a lot. I miss your face, I miss your beautiful smile. Your smile was my favorite thing. We were partners in crime, you were always by my side and I became dependant on you...I need you Pete...I need you here with me...I can't make it without you...


	20. Chapter 20

You were so nice to me. You meant so much to me. You made me so happy, kept me sane. You were my world. You meant more to me than Elisa. I want you back here. I want you to make me happy again. Why did you go Pete? I know you missed Soren...I know you loved her...but you had me...You had me to make you happy like you made me. We completed eachother...Why did you leave me?


	21. Chapter 21

I miss you so much. I know thats all I've been talking about lately, but I can't help it. You meant too much to me, Wentz. Remember that one time that we were in the back of the van? It was way back in 2002 I believe, we were on tour and Joe and Andy were hanging out. I didn't wanna go to the bar that night and you begged to stay with me so that I wouldn't be lonely...You told me you loved me that night, and you kissed me, and you hugged me and made me feel wanted...I thought you actually felt that way but the next morning you woke up and I figured out you'd taken too much Atavan...You were intoxicated and it meant nothing to you, but it meant so much to me..I tried to move on from you...I miss you so much...


	22. Chapter 22

I'm not gonna write for a few days because I'm visiting my parents. They wanted to see me and "make sure I'm okay", and instead of having them fly out here I'm gonna go visit them. I don't wanna put them through the hassle. I'll write before I get off the plane.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm about to get off the plane. I can't do this.


	24. Chapter 24

People from all over the state of Illinois were gathered around theirs or their colleagues' televisions to witness - what seemed to be - the last chapter of the saga that was Patrick Stump's life. The story was only on the Chicago news station and a few cities around it, they'd been keeping up with it for about two weeks now. After all, Patrick had been visiting his parents at the time.

In his childhood home, Patrick's mother and father were huddled around the screen, along with Elisa, Joe, and Andy. Declan was there too, sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. They had all flown out when they were informed that the story would only be on that specific station. They weren't allowed in the hospital because of a note he'd had written on his hand before he left that warned the doctors not to let anyone in to see him. 

"Patrick Vaughn Stump was pronounced dead in the hospital today. He drove himself into oncoming traffic earlier this week and caused a tremendous crash, and the doctors were hoping he could be saved but sadly one of the larger glass pieces struck him in the heart and they couldn't revive him." 

"He was in a coma for some time but his poor body finally went kaput. We'll miss him surely, the soulful singer will forever be in our hearts. His former bandmates, Andrew and Joseph, encourage you not to grieve, but to celebrate, for he will join all the other deceased musicians we've lost this year, and he will see his best friend once more. We'll never forget you, Patrick. This has been your local Chicago news on channel twelve, and we hope you have a good day."


End file.
